My above referenced wire strippers comprised each a substantially thin strip of metal stretched between heater terminals arranged to keep it taut and having a tapered slot in it for removing thermoplastic insulation from wire of any size within a range of sizes.
Other known thermal wire strippers include a type having two opposed contours that are heated and caused to move relative to each other to grasp insulation and remove it, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,056 to G. V. Watts, 2-27-40, a similar type with one wire loop, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,913 to E. L. Meyer, 12-14-37; a type having an edge slot as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,469 to H. O. J. Benoit, 3-5-63; a keyhole-in-strip type screwdriver handle mounted, unheated stripper in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,914 to S. Gottfried, 8-26-58; a type having a strip mounted between electrodes as in U.K. Pat. No. 799,008 to Wardray & Company Ltd.; 12-10-58.